


Black Rose

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: He was the king of the vampires, feared and obeyed by all, except for the one vampire who dared to test him.





	Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Minor character death.

Black Rose was a sophisticated looking bar, situated in the very heart of Tokyo’s red light district. It was owned by a man who most knew only as Aoi. Many enter his establishment but only the special ones leave. Despite it’s location and the signs outside the bar, this isn’t a sex club like you’re led to believe. What goes on in the back rooms is something different to what you’d expect. Whips, leather, handcuffs, there still part of the fun but then things get serious and the VIP list gets hungry. Black Rose is no sex club, it’s a vampire feeding ground.

 

This particular night Aoi was busy serving drinks to an already drunk man, who had come looking for some fun with ‘one of the girls’. Well the girls were busy so he’d have to wait. He wasn’t an attractive man and it was late. The vampires had all but fed. Still good blood wouldn’t go to waste. Soon enough one of his girls would take him to the back and drain his blood so it could be put on tap for the next night. In fact there was one now.

“Tsukiko.” Aoi called to the scantily clad girl. “We have a customer. You know what to do.”

“Of course,” Tsukiko responded with a grin. “Come on handsome. Let’s go have some fun.” They’d just departed when the bar went quieter for a moment as every last vampire in the place stopped talking. The humans remained talkative though. They didn’t know who had entered the bar but Aoi to knew. He didn't even have to look. There was only one vampire who could cause such unease among them, their leader, a fierce and strong vampire who had never shown any mercy to anyone, human or vampire. He was their creator and ruler. The first vampire.

Confidently he walked through the crowd, his delicate features hiding his true nature. His eyes scanned the room checking up on his people before he eventually reached the bar and took his favourite seat in the corner. No one ever sat there. It wasn’t worth the risk of getting caught.

“A glass of virgin red.” The man ordered smiling at Aoi.

“Off course.” Aoi replied as he reached for a wine bottle. It’s contents of course weren’t wine.

“You told me you’d run out!” complained a vampire named Ruki. One of the few who didn’t fear their leader.

“Well there was only enough left for two glasses.” Aoi remarked and Ruki scowled.

“Let him have it. I’m not that hungry.” The leader responded. “One glass is fine.”

“Thanks Uruha.” Ruki said with a grin.

“Is this wine special?” asked a human woman sat in the corner. A pole dancer from a club down the road. If she was luckily she’d get to return here another night, if she wasn’t some vampire would pick her off for his dinner.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Uruha told her lifting the glass and sipping the warm red liquid. Licking his lips he smiled at Aoi and leant across the bar to kiss the bar tender who just happened to be the leader’s one and only lover.

Aoi could taste the sweet blood on Uruha’s lips and it added an extra thrill to the kiss. Hungrily he tried to slide his tongue into Uruha’s mouth. The leader was having none of that though and gently bit down reminding Aoi to behave himself. Uruha was always in charge. He knew that but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try and push his luck occasionally.

“The good ones are always gay.” Came a complaint from down the bar. The woman again, Aoi scowled at her as Uruha broke the kiss.

“I’m not gay. I have no preference.” Uruha practically purred. This was followed by something whispered in her ear. Aoi already knew what it was, he was inviting her into one of the back rooms. She’d accept off course, they always did. How could they not when Uruha could control a human like a human controlled a puppet. Next he’d be beckoned to follow and together they would play with her until Uruha got bored and snapped her neck.

“Kai. Will you…” Aoi began but the vampire was already agreeing to his request. Sure enough Uruha was wandering towards the back with an arm wrapped across the girls shoulders. Uruha paused by the door and fixed his gaze on Aoi. Obviously pleased that Aoi was already following he slipped inside the room leaving the door partially open.

“You forgot your drink.” Aoi commented as he entered, Uruha’s wine glass in hand.

“So I did. You have it.” Uruha remarked casually, his gaze fixed on Aoi. Knowing better than to even try and refuse Uruha, Aoi took a sip of the blood and placed the glass out of the way before securely locking the door and placing the key next to the wine.

“I wonder if her blood tastes so sweet?” Aoi asked as he let his fangs grow. Naturally the girl began to scream and back away from the two men she was suddenly trapped with.

“Now Aoi.” Uruha remarked displaying fangs of his own. Longer than Aoi’s, stronger and just as deadly. “I thought we were going to play nice?”

“Do you even know how?” Aoi asked making the blond laugh.

“No.” Uruha responded as he began to slowly walk towards the girl. Every single step a display of power. Already the girl was trembling, begging to be let go. Promising she wouldn’t tell. Didn’t she know her fate had been sealed when she had entered the room?

“Why are you so scared?” Uruha asked he ran his finger along her cheek drawing blood. His teeth hadn’t been the only thing to grow when he changed. His hands now displayed ten razor sharp nails each about an inch long.

“Please…” The girl begged trembling.

“Please what?” Uruha mocked licking her neck and getting a thrill as she trembled more.

“Please just let me go!” the girl sobbed and Uruha laughed harshly before running his tongue over the cut he had made. He tasted blood and tears and smiled as he watched the wound heal.

“Aoi, why don’t you have a taste?” Uruha suggested grabbing the girls arm and slitting her wrist lengthways with a single nail. A moment later the dark haired vampire was beside him lapping up the blood that spilled from the vein. By the time Aoi had finished he looked up to see Uruha’s lips locked on the girls.

Somehow sensing that Aoi was watching, Uruha broke the kiss and revealed blood stained lips.

“She won’t be complaining any more.” Uruha bragged licking the blood away. “I doubt she’d be able to speak. Somebody seems to have ripped apart her tongue.”

“Who could do such a cruel thing?” Aoi asked with wide innocent eyes. “It’s an act of a monster.”

“Go on.” Uruha said with glee.

“A vile creature of the night with no regard for human life.” Aoi continued. “His name alone brings fear to the hearts of men and demons alike.”

“You say the kindest things,” Uruha said obviously pleased. “Drink her dry.” He added. An order not a request.

“I’m full.” Aoi complained.

“You’ll need the extra blood.” Uruha explained with a glint in his eyes. Nodding Aoi bent over the girl and ripped two gashes in her neck letting the blood spill down before beginning to lap it away several inches below the cuts. As he drank Uruha began to undress him but it was nothing to worry about. Even when the last of his clothes fell to the floor he said nothing.

Uruha smiled at his lover as he drank the blood from the girl and slowly dug his fangs into Aoi’s wrist knowing the vampire wouldn’t complain. Aoi knew how to behave himself. Most of the time anyway. As he drank he began to rub his hand across Aoi’s length waiting for the erection before he moved away from his lover completely.

“You’ve had enough. Dispose of her body.” Uruha decided for Aoi who stopped his feeding and picked the lifeless body up. In every room, hidden behind a curtain, was a shoot that led to the basement. This was where Aoi placed the body before turning his attention back on Uruha.

Uruha was sat on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and a ‘come here’ look in his eyes. He was the very definition of sexy and without hesitation Aoi went to join him. Their lips met in a kiss and he felt Uruha’s tongue in his mouth, his fangs resting on Aoi’s lower lip. Scratching it and drawing just a little blood before his vampire heeling kicked in. The processes would then repeat and Aoi clutched onto Uruha as his lust grew.

“Lie on the bed.” Uruha ordered and obediently Aoi granted Uruha’s wish. Even placing his hands and ankles conveniently to be chained down to the corners of the bed.

“You’re such a good boy.” Uruha said happily as he clicked the four locks shut one by one.

“Only for you.” Aoi replied and Uruha smiled happily as he bent down to lick Aoi’s chest. Moving his mouth upwards he bit into Aoi’s neck and drank for awhile enjoying the rarity of a willing victim before puling away.

“Do you want me to drink something else?” Uruha offered.

“You know I do.” Aoi replied carefully. He thought the offer was genuine this time but he still had to be careful. Uruha was known for being unpredictable.

“Well you did call me such nice things before.” Uruha said thoughtfully as he lowered his lips around Aoi’s erection.

“All of them are true.” Aoi complimented letting out a small moan of pleasure. When Uruha decided he was in the mood to please Aoi he gave it his all. It was very real confirmation Aoi had that he was special to Uruha and not just another of his subjects.

Aoi closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving. His thoughts flickering back to their first time…..

 

He’d been younger then, recently made by the vampire Reita. Young and foolish. He hadn’t recognised Uruha’s authority. He had tested him and failed. Humiliated but determined that one day he would defeat Uruha… One day….

He trained. Got stronger. Prepared body and mind. He was undefeatable he was magnificent he was…. Defeated. Again.

“How can you expect to defeat me when it’s my blood that gives you this power?” Uruha had demanded. He had no answer. “Cast your feelings aside. Join me.” Uruha offered.

“Join you?” Aoi repeated.

“Be mine.” Uruha whispered. “You’re courageous spirit thrills me. So long it has been since one stood up to me. Walk the night with me.”

“But Reita…” Aoi stammered.

“Isn’t good enough for you.” Uruha whispered. “Join me and I’ll show you what power truly is.”

 

It’d been about sex at first but that was alright. Sex was fun, exciting, new. But somewhere along the way there feelings had grown. Become real. Uruha was no longer simply after some fun from the attractive man. Aoi was no longer looking for the answer to Uruha’s unlimited power. They’d found peace.

 

Aoi shuddered in pleasure as Uruha’s tongue ran along his length. Where had those thoughts come from? A tremor of pleasure ran through his body and he moaned loudly. Involuntary he pulled on the chains that tied him and moaned again. He was Uruha’s. Completely and utterly Uruha’s.

It occurred to him that in the end he had lost. He had accepted Uruha’s power over him. Strange. Loosing felt an awfully lot like winning.

And then he came into Uruha’s mouth with a gasp and nervously opened his eyes. Uruha looked surprised but not offended as Aoi had feared. A nervous smile appeared on Aoi’s face as he watched Uruha slowly lick his lips clean. He’d never come into Uruha’s mouth before. It was something unthinkable and yet Uruha didn’t seem mad or offended.

“I please you so much you can’t warn me?” Uruha asked with a tilt of his head.

“Uruha I didn’t mean...” Aoi muttered only to be silenced by a kiss. He could taste himself on Uruha’s lips, a reminder of what he had done.

“I understand. You couldn’t hold back.” Uruha remarked as he began to undress. “I’m the same.”

“Uruha?” Aoi asked nervously. He got no answer. He could only watch as more and more of Uruha’s skin became exposed. The vampire was already hard, his body a work of art.

“I just have to take you right now.” Uruha said quietly and Aoi gulped. He knew what this would mean.

Sure enough Uruha was pushing himself into his unprepared body. Violently moving into him with a frantic pace. Aoi screamed in agony at first but his vampire healing kicked in and repaired the damage Uruha had caused. His own blood acted as lube and the whole thing became pleasurable. If this was his punishment then so be it. He could handle this.

The bed shook beneath them and Aoi moaned again and again. Sweat began to appear on Uruha’s beautiful creamy skin making him look just that little bit more sexy.

Then Uruha came inside Aoi pulling out with a satisfied smirk. Gently he stroked Aoi’s cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead before curling up against him. It appeared they were going to be here for the night. Not the first time it had happened. It didn’t matter. Kai would lock up the bar for him. He was just content to be with the man who owned him completely. If there was one thing Aoi had learnt from his times with Uruha, it was that even in defeat you could come out the winner.

 


End file.
